tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JeterNYY
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CcSensors page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Tekkit Server Thanks! By the way, I have a Tekkit server, and me and some other wiki guys were playing on it yesterday. If you want to join, just message me. IRC Hey, I recently set up the wiki's IRC channel. We're hoping that this can grow into a well-used chat room for everyone to go to. Click here to join! So far, we got a few people using it, so come on by anytime you're on! If you don't know how to use IRC, just check here. Happy editing! ----''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 17:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Good job! Thanks. Yeah, I found that out with the NEI (thank goodness for that). --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 03:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Server Hey, sorry You couldn't get on the server yesterday, I had some stuff to do and had to get off early. Next time I'll message you or talk on IRC when I'm ready. A very good question A very good question! In short... a troll/spammer got angry because I was clearing up after them. There wasn't much I could do :/ Watson 777 (talk) 17:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) The troll/spammer was making pages containing superhero information, no one else was active on the wiki at the time, so I deleted the content and added delete tags. However he didn't seem to like it so he started a “personal” attack. It's a mad world :( Watson 777 (talk) 18:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I think renaming it might help. Watson 777 (talk) 18:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool beans :D Watson 777 (talk) 18:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Dark Coffee I didn't create the page. It was created at least 12 days ago, and I've been on this wiki for 8, lol. The reason I was editing it was because I was going through pages with no categories, and Dark Coffee was one of them. Then I noticed some errors in the actual page, and fixed those. It is better for it to be a redirect though. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 16:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Np, it was fixed anyway. Join IRC Now! Hey we got our admin request answered! Join Exterminator's IRC page so we can talk. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 03:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Voting for Admin! Hey, I created the voting page. I just need everyone to put in a paragraph about themselves, and I'll put in the voting table. It's on my blog page, so just go to my blog and write in what you want to about yourself.[[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 05:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) We Need Your Admin Message Soon! Hey, I know you said you'd be busy, but just a reminder to write a paragraph or two about why you think you'd be a good admin. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 16:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for sticking up for me on that blog post. Why is Cavellus so against me, lol? I am going to be in there somewhere, and so are you if I become bureaucrat. Keep being awesome, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 23:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Hey, take a look at the Candidates for deletion page. 70 pages! Woohoo! That's about half of what it was a day ago! Also, I've left on the forestry pages for now, but do you think we should delete them? What's the chance of forestry coming back? MinecraftRogue Talk • Blog • Edits: 02:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. What about once versions (Tekkit 2) that have Forestry are removed from the launcher? MinecraftRogue Talk • Blog • Edits: 02:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Like you know how you can pick versions of Tekkit? Once the versions that have Forestry are removed. MinecraftRogue Talk • Blog • Edits: 02:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello. u might get this a lot but im interessted in knowing how you made the sensor display like that. it would be nice if you would actualy be to put the codeing into the ccsensors page :) Nate214 (talk) 14:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Nate Hi there, I saw your blog post on the new zombie. Where did you get that snapshot?Deathwombat (talk) 07:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC)Deathwombat Thanks ;) I hope you can help others than just me :) Block Why did you block ? I do believe that he made that edit in good faith, even if the machines he mention would be obtained later than where he placed them. The Exterminator {ADMIN}talk • • 20:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about the posts, I did them ages ago when I'd just started up and I haven't done any since. I didn't realise it was against the rules, So sorry for that! Thanks for letting me know, I'd completely forgot that I'd done them! And it was a bit shameless anyway! If you were to remove the comments that would be fine with me, rules are rules! Thanks for speaking to me, I do enjoy the diplomatic nature of this Wiki :) Thanks again, Rob AKA TheTechmonster :) IRC Now, ignore text Hey join IRC [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 01:23, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Mrfangp72 would like to thank you for helping him with Scaffolds, his favorite page. Mrfangp72 (talk) 02:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Oops sorry for messing up Refined Iron...I wasn't sure whether to make the change or not. I'm glad you fixed it!Mrfangp72 (talk) 02:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Can't get onto the IRC error 403 Formatting Crafting Tables Hey there! Just wondering why you removed the text boxes around the crafting grids on aeternalis fuel! Personally I think it's easier to understand and spells out what they need. As compared to just shoving pictures in, -tmcan8 (talk) 09:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) logo What do you think of the logo? Watson 777 (talk) 15:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like it and yes I did (btw i'm on irc at the mo) Watson 777 (talk) 15:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, I'm going to redo the Alloy Furnace template. Watson 777 (talk) 18:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Contact the Admins Page Hey, I noticed you have been replying to all the comments on my blog. Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with that. After all, it does say contact the adminS. I just was surprised about you being so active on that page lol. Keep being awesome, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 11:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE-Rollback No I haven't. Sounds useful :) PS. I'm now on irc Watson 777 (talk) 18:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Chat Hey, I turned on the Wiki Chat feature. You can join it here: . I think it will be different to the IRC, because you have to have an account to chat, and you don't have to sign in like for the IRC or do the Captcha thing that looks like random scribbles. Tell me what you think! [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 03:36, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm in the wiki chat (if you want to talk). Watson 777 (talk) 17:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Jeter, sorry to bug you if I did, but, I plan to write some tekkit tutorials, and I was wondering if, and where I should put them in the tekkit wiki? 02:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC)PancakuMixu Hello JeterNYY, Can you please check out 124.180.248.74(a wikia contributor) He posted a comment advertising about getting free minecraftuser giftcodes. I am Afraid that he may post more upon this wikia. Link: (http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/Teleport_Pipes#comm-34399) for proof. Thanks in advance, Darkthoughts DarkThoughts (talk) 06:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) We're on the server! Hey, me and Watson are on the server if you want to join us! [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 00:08, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi again JeterNYY, Seems like the comment he posted is gone, as you said. I do not know if he deleted it himself or somebody else did. The comment was on the teleport pipes page. His contribs page says he have none contributions to this wikia, but! If you search on 124.180.248.74 and choose "everything" you will c he has posted a comment, and that i replied to that comment, and that it was on the teleport pipes page ( i think it will say that). Anyway, by clicking the links provided you will be redirected to the teleport page instead of his comment (since his comment is gone). This way you can see that he made a comment and that I don't make all of this up xD. Since its gone I guess you cannot do anything about it anymore, but if I see more advertising like he did, I will tell you about it. Goodbye for now :) Sincerly, DarkThoughts (talk) 09:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Another one, :P Hi again JeterNYY, :) I found another one... this time on the gems page, they are really everywhere. IP: 219.78.200.153 Comment: (direct copy from contribs page of 219.78.200.153) 08:11, August 23, 2012 (diff | hist) . . (+95)‎ . . N Talk:Gems/@comment-219.78.200.153-20120823081106 ‎ (Created page with "Hey, I've just received a free Minecraft Giftcode! You can get one too! >> #### <<") (top) Note: I replaced the url with #### since I can not publish with it there (marks this one as spam). It is that minecraftcodes page which ends with a .me on page: /Gems or click here Link to the comment: /Gems#comm-33538 or click here Btw, would you prefer that i screenshot instead? :) sincerly, DarkThoughts (talk) 09:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the comment on my nano armor edit . Categories and ComputerCraft Jeter, please quit making these new categories. We have enough IC categories already. We are using the NEI categorization. No more "___ Resources" categories. Also, all the computercraft pages you are making look bad. Please put them on the Lua Tutorials page or a new page of its own, just not on individual pages. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 21:35, August 26, 2012 (UTC) i did a tekkit update , spoutcraft i think and now are all my machines gone , everything . there are 3 mods , not 41 mods . can you help me ? Hey I'm new, and I saw you said something to me :D I wonder if you got skype so we can talk some more :DShadowfromhell (talk) 16:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Shadowfromhell Deletion tag removal May I ask why you removed the deletion tag from Iron_Chests_Mod? The page is a duplicate, if you'd please see my comment at the bottom of the deletion page. AlteranScientist (talk) 04:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion on tutorials Hi, I have a question regarding "tutorials" As this is a wiki I would expect it to have information on items in tekkit. At the moment I have found many "tutorials". This isn't wiki how... So what are the rules on this? Cacher97 (talk) 07:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Forestry As it seems highly unlikely that forestry will be added back into tekkit, due to the violation of trust, and has been removed for quite a while now, do you think it's time to start removing the pages. Just a thought. Yutfgh (talk) 08:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC) About the chat... Hey Jeter. My actions on the chat were unacceptable, and I want to apologize. I acted like I was head admin because I'm bureaucrat, and that is not true. I realize we had different opinions, but the item templates, on the right pages, really look great. Dynasty has created a blog to request the removal of my admin and bureaucrat status. I know you are still angry at me, but there are a couple things I want to point out. He says he wants to remove me from admin and bureaucrat, but "I do not, sadly, feel that any of the current staff are up to par." He then proceeds to describe the individual admins, one of them being you. I will choose a second bureaucrat when we can all get together in the same chat room, wiki chat or IRC. I'm not going to persuade you to vote for me, as that is your choice. But I will say this. Remember on the IRC, when every admin was against him about the collectors, but he was being stubborn? This is the guy we're dealing with now. There are 4 admins, and 1 Dynasty. We could override his vote if we wanted to. He doesn't like any of us. We've got to hold our ground as admins, and stand for who and what we think is right. Your fellow admin, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 02:36, September 6, 2012 (UTC) can you post pictures that you copy from google? Gamewonder26 (talk) 09:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Gamewonder26Gamewonder26 (talk) 09:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) thanks thank you i wont do it again =) — IJZM (talk) 14:43, September 16, 2012 (UTC) thanks Gamewonder26 (talk) 14:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC)gamewonder26Gamewonder26 (talk) 14:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC)Your file is marked to be deletedYour file is marked to be deletedYour file is marked to be deletedYour file is marked to be deletedYour file is marked to be deletedYour file is marked to be deletedYour file is marked to be deleted